


Lets loose the juice

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 69 position, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cum Swallowing, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Russian kissing, Sexual Humiliation, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcos Rojo and Neymar finished their training, and deceided to play some of their own games at their hotelroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets loose the juice

" yes goal! " Neymar shouted as he happily jumped on the bed of his hotel room, Marcos Rojo let himself fall on the bed disappointed. Neymar and Marcos shared a hotel room in Fortaleza. The training for both the Brazilian and Argentinean team ended very early today, and so Neymar and Marcos spended their free time with some FIFA 15. Neymar smiled proud at the 3 - 2 he made against Marcos with FIFA. " you wanne play again? " Neymar asked. " Nah" Marcos said " we've played this for 3 hours now, lets do something else." Neymar nodded yes " u want a drink?" Neymar asked while he walked to the minibar. " yeah, a scotch please " Marcos said. Neymar poured a scotch in for Marcos and one for himself. He gave Marcos the glass and placed himself in the bed next to him again. " u wanne watch tv? " Neymar asked. " no, we have been watching to the screen long enough" Marcos answered while he took a large sip of his scotch. He let himself fall on the bed and let the alcohol do its narcotic work while he watched at the ceiling. Neymar sipped on his scotch while Marcos laid his fingers on Neymars back and slowly drew circles. " Shall we take a swim?" Marcos asked while he teased Neymars spine with his fingertips. " not really in for that" Neymar responded while he finished his scotch in one go. He looked at his glass, only filled with ice cubes, he started smiling. " hey you wanne..." Neymar stopped and blushed " you wanne Russian kiss with me? " he asked. Marcos came up and looked a bit confused. " what’s that ? " he asked. Neymar chuckled " well, its very simple" he said " one person is placing a ice cube on his tongue and you start swapping it on the other persons tongue with yours, you keep doing that until the ice cube is melted. " Marcos started smiling " all right, sounds fun" Marcos laid his hand on Neymars shoulder and looked him in his Brown eyes. " but lets make it a little game " he said. " the one on who's tongue the ice cube is fully melted, must.... " he was thinking for a second " must strip for the other " he continued smiling. Neymar brought his face closer to Marcos, looking each other deep in the eyes. " You're on " Neymar whispered. He took an ice cube out of his scotch glass " tongue out" Neymar smiled. Marcos pointed his tongue out with a look that begged Neymar to kiss him. Neymar carefully placed the ice cube on Marcos his tongue, and let his finger go down on Marcos his jaw line.

Neymar brought his face closer and licked the downside of Marcos his tongue with his, Marcos shivered because of the warm moist feeling touching his tongue, he almost dropped the ice cube but he succeeded in placing it carefully on Neymars tongue. Neymar moaned softly and laid his hand on Marcos his knee while he let the ice cube slide down on Marcos his tongue again. The ice cube was melting already, and a small trail of water walked its way down on Marcos and Neymars chins. Marcos passed the ice cube over to Neymars tongue again, a drop of water fel down on Neymars hand as it was in the middle of their 2 tongues. They switched the ice cube on their tongue a few more times while looking in each others dark eyes. Marcos laid a small piece of ice on Neymars tongue, and because of the small size and the heat of Neymars tongue the last bit of ice melted. Marcos chuckled as a last few drops of water fel down on their chins. They tongue kissed for a few minutes until Marcos ended it with a kiss on his mouth. " now you gotta strip for me bro" he whispered.

Neymar stood up, walked in front of Marcos next to the bed. Marcos made himself comfy on the bed and the pillows while he looked at Neymar who was unbuttoning his white blouse, when his blouse was completely unbuttoned, Neymar let it slide down his body while showing to Marcos his skinny but masculine body, slowly rubbed his hands over his abs up to his chest. Neymars hands were going down again to his jeans, first he was showing of his ass to Marcos while he drew circles on it with his hands. Marcos laid on the bed as he looked his roommate strip for him “ damn, did you do this before?” Marcos asked while his hand was rubbing the bulge in his pants. Neymar chuckled “ one time “ he said. “ for my teammates in the Brazilian locker room.” Marcos gained a smile on his face, he stood up and came forward to Neymar, he laid his forehead on Neymars forehead, Marcos was over 5 inches taller than Neymar. “ why did you have to strip?” Marcos asked with a dark deep voice and a big smile on his face. “ because my dick was the largest of the entire team” Neymar responded with a softer voice “ everybody wanted to see me naked” Marcos chuckled when he wrapped his hands over Neymars body “ how did it end up?” Marcos softly asked, Neymar chuckled and blushed “ The whole team gang banged me in that locker room” he responded. Marcos looked very satisfied, he kissed Neymar again on his mouth before he let himself fall on the bed again. “ you’re not done yet” Marcos said “ Take your pants of “ he said on a demanding tone while he unbuttoned his own blouse. Neymar took of his belt and slowly pulled his pants down. He bended over to take it of, showing to Marcos his ass which was in his own Brazilian trade mark undies. “ fucking nice ass!” Marcos shouted as he wanted to spank Neymar, but Neymar stepped back. “ uh uh… number 1 stripper rule… look, no touch” he smiled. But Marcos wasn’t so happy with that. “ come on babe, just one spank, let me touch it.” Neymar shaked his head while he lowered on side of his undies and teasingly wrapped his hand over his naked but cheeck. Marcos started to lose his patience "if u are not gonna let me touch it i am gonna take you, rather you like it or not!" Marcos shouted. Neymar smiled, he liked it to see Marcos desperate like this, he lowered his undies a bit more, now showing his tight round shaped but cheeks to Marcos, Neymars body was tanned, His ass was a bit lighter and looked a bit white, like it was a good cup of coffee with white Cream on it. Marcos lost his self control completely and spanked Neymar on his ass, which made the Brazilian boy moan. " no wonder that the entire team wants to bang you" Marcos said while kissing Neymars ass. Neymar turned around and pushed Marcos on the bed. " you haven’t seen the best part yet" he smiled, he took Marcos his hand and laid it on the huge bulge in his pants.

Marcos was breathing heavy, Neymars dick almost had lack of space in his undies because it was fully erected, Marcos could see a dark spot of precum in Neymars yellow with green Brazilian undies, betraying Neymars desperate need to be touched. Marcos did not waste any time and ripper Neymars undies of his body. Marcos fel back on the bed in total shock once he looked at Neymars fully erected 10 inch. Dick. " that’s the one thing u need to know about Brazilians " Neymar chuckled while slowly jerking his boner. " we are skinny muscled and not very tall, but our dicks grow in massive sizes". Marcos looked at Neymar jerking of, and suddenly he felt threatened, he rapidly took of his own jeans and undies. Marcos pointed his chest forward and made himself big, showing of his muscled torso and his 9.3 inch. Pride " damn, that’s some dick " Neymar said while he was biting his fingertips from lust and impatience. Marcos made a half smile and started kissing Neymar. The 2 boys rolled over the bed and kissed each other for a while, both moaning when their rock hard dicks rubbed over each other. Neymar got on top of Marcos " lets play another little game" he whispered when he kissed Marcos his neck. Marcos nodded happily. " we are gonna do a 69 position " Neymar continued, " and the first one who cums, gets 25 smacks on his ass from the other." Marcos smiled " bring it on " he said as he crawled in position. 

Marcos took Neymars huge erection in his hand and let his tongue go over it from the down side all the way to the top. It was like traveling from South Africa to Sweden for his tongue, when he reached the top he let his tongue explore and taste this beast. Marcos took a steady but deep breath and took the top into his impatient hungry mouth. Neymar took things a bit slower, he licked every inch. of Marcos his 9,3 inch. boner to make sure everything was nice and wet while he rubbed his hand over his balls. When Neymar reached the top he took Marcos his dick in his mouth, he was sliding down pretty easy because it was already very wet from his saliva, Neymar tightened his cheeks and relaxed his throat when he was up to 7 inch. of Marcos his dick. Marcos moaned loudly, he tried to keep up but felt he came closer and closer to his orgasm, the tension of Neymars great sucking skills and his huge manhood in his mouth became overwhelming. Neymar noticed that Marcos was getting close according to his shaking , heartbeats and breathing, so he decided to put in his special weapon. Neymar opened his eyes a little wider while still sucking Marcos his dick, Marcos was falling for the trick and looked Neymar right in the eye, right in his beautiful, brown, cum hungry, begging eyes. That was Marcos his breaking point, he shivered and moaned loudly while a thick load of his cum shot forward into Neymars mouth, Neymar chuckled from his victory and the great feeling of getting Marcos his warm, creamy juice in his mouth and over his face. “cheater” Marcos whispered while Neymar licked up the last drops of cum. “now, deal is a deal “ Neymar smiled to Marcos with still some cum sticking to his face and dripping of his chin as he tapped on his knee, signing that Marcos should take place for the spanking. Marcos recovered from his crushing defeat and took place on Neymars lap.

As soon as Marcos laid with his belly on Neymars knees and with his ass way high up in the sky, Neymar started slapping him mercilessly. Neymar slapped and Marcos started counting “ one… two…ahh! Three..” Neymar smiled. “ you are such a fucking naughty boy” he whispered “ first you let me strip, and then you cum all over my face” Neymar continued while he kept spanking Marcos. “ you deserve punishment” he said while he gave Marcos another hard slap on his ass. “ nine” Marcos hissed. “ How much? “ Neymar asked “ Nine” Marcos answered again. “ SEVEN!” Neymar said to torture Marcos some more. “ Seven” Marcos corrected himself “ eight…nine…ten, ouch!” Neymar continued spanking his roommate, he never knew how thrilling it could be to dominate and punish this older, taller and more muscular man. Marcos gained a shiver down his spine as well from the furious spanking of Neymar and the feeling of getting spanked an humiliated , he felt his dick getting harder and harder again by each slap. “ fifteen…sixteen…ahh!..S..seventeen” Marcos continued while each slap became harder, Marcos laid his head on Neymars leg, all sweaty and waiting in fear because Neymar did not slap in a rhythm, so each slap came hard and unexpected. Marcos felt Neymars rock hard boner rub against his sixpack with every slap “ twentytwo…twentythree…twentyfour” Marcos said with a shivering voice “ TWENTY!” Neymar furiously said because he didn’t want this punishment to end so soon. Marcos breathed heavy and shivered again, the sweat was gushing of his body, and his boner was just as hard as 5 minutes ago again. “ twentythree…twentyfour…” Marcos said while he waited for the last slap, but Neymar just rubbed over Marcos his ass with his hand. “ come on man, just finish it just spank me! “ Marcos shouted, but Neymar kept rubbing “ I kinda like it to see u like this bro” Neymar chuckled “ All horny and still scared for me” He continued while his hand slowly floated over Marcos ass. Marcos breathed heavy and shaked his head over Neymars leg, he couldn’t think straight anymore. “ JUST FUCKING FINISH IT!! “ Marcos shouted, but before he could end his sentence, Neymar prepared his hand and gave the deathblow on Marcos his ass, which made him moan loudly and collapsed on the bed from pain and exhaustion.

“ that was fun “ Neymar chuckled as he rubbed over Marcos his bright red, punished and abused ass. Marcos let out a soft laugh while Neymar kissed Marcos his but cheeks, Marcos recovered quickly as Neymar kept sucking and licking his sore ass. Marcos came up and pushed Neymar down on the pillows, Neymar laid with his back and the bed while Marcos gave Neymars dick a few good strokes “ now its your turn babe.” He whispered and started sucking Neymars manhood again. Neymar relaxed and exhaled while Marcos did his sucking work, Marcos let his lips and the point of his tongue go around Neymars huge shaft slowly making its way up while he massaged Neymars balls with his hand. Marcos thought his dick could not get any harder, but the feeling of excitement became more and more every time Marcos got up and down on Neymar his dick. Neymar moaned as soon as Marcos took the top in his mouth and was going deeper and deeper on his Brazilian monster. Marcos decided to try Neymars tactic, he opened his eyes wider, he tried to concentrate on his look, and eventually gave Neymar a look like he was trying to say “ come on, give it to me, I have been your little bitch just now, now finish it, give this bitch what he deserves “. Neymar looked in the eyes of Marcos, it was not as strong as Neymars ‘eye tactic’ but it had effect, because Neymar was getting closer and closer. Marcos noticed this, so he brought his hand to Neymars ass and inserted one finger in Neymars little hole. Neymar moaned loudly and shot his jizz forward into Marcos mouth. Marcos chuckled proudly while he swallowed the cum in his mouth and licked his lips and chin clean. “ use your opponents tactic against them on a improved way” Marcos softly said. Neymar looked impressed at Marcos and kissed him on his still in cum covered lips, tasting his own man juice. Marcos and Neymar laid on bed kissing and cuddling each other some more, while the smell of sweat, cum and sexual tension filled the room. Marcos rubbed his dick over the one of Neymar, feeling it harden again. “ you wanne play another game? “ Marcos whispered. Neymar smiled “ Sure “ he said as the continued kissing. “ we are both going to fuck each others ass “ Marcos said while he slowly jerked his cock. “ The one who can fuck the longest is the winner, the loser must lick the winners body clean with his tongue” Marcos continued. Neymar smiled and gave Marcos an appreciative look. “ it’s a deal” he said as they sealed it with a kiss.

Neymar activated the stopwatch at his phone while Marcos took some lube, and started to grease his dick and Neymars ass. Neymar was now on all fours ready to activate his clock, while Marcos aimed his greased dick into Neymars ass, he placed the top on Neymars entrance and thrusted forward. Neymar activated his clock “ good luck bro” he said “ some of my teammates were finished in like 2 minutes when they fucked me” He chuckled. Marcos was not surprised of that when he pushed his dick further. Neymars ass felt incredible, even after he got fucked maybe countless times, it had not lost its shape and it didn’t loose up in any way, it was just as tight like this was his first time. But Marcos had a way to compromise the intense heat and feeling of Neymars ass. He just looked at the sleek, tanned, sweaty back of his fuckboy, instead of his dick thrusting in and out of Neymars ass. By focusing his mind on something else he could last much, much longer. Marcos looked at the clock “ 5 minutes already” he said while still punching Neymars boy pussy with his dick, Neymar moaned and his body shivered with each thrust of Marcos his Argentinean fuckstick. “ what? “ Marcos asked “ Surprised that my stamina is a little higher?!” He said while pushing harder and harder into Neymars ass which made him panting. Marcos took Neymars face and pulled it closer to his “ you’re my bitch now” he whispered “ I can fuck you all day, just as fucking easy” he continued while he was kissing and biting Neymar in his neck, leaving a bright red bruise in his neck“ next time you’re gonna get fucked, everybody will know you’re mine babe” Marcos hissed while easily slipping his dick in and out into the defenseless body of Neymar. Marcos stopped a second to catch a breathe “ don’t stop” Neymar said while he shaked completely from Marcos his aggression “ give me more” he begged. And with that Marcos continued his merciless attack on Neymars boy pussy. Neymar moaned and hissed from every thrust and the intense wave of pleasure floating trough his body. Marcos pushed harder and harder, he was now more sweaty in this couple of minutes than he ever was in any football match in his entire career. A drip of sweat fel down Marcos his jaw line, on top of Neymars steaming hot back. Marcos pointed his face up to make his throat a straight line in order to catch some extra air, he pushed a few more times and suddenly he felt a fireball hit his body, he moaned loudly and released his cum into Neymars murdered ass.

Both Marcos and Neymar fel exhausted on the bed, Neymar moaned softly as the sudden cool air filled his abused boy pussy, he looked at the timer “ 14 minutes 53 seconds “ he said smiling “ I am impressed” he continued, Marcos made a weak smile while he rested a minute. Neymar kissed him in his sweaty neck “ now its payback time” he whispered. Marcos smiled and placed himself in position while Neymar lubed his dick. “ give me all you got” Marcos hissed, Neymar smiled dirty to him while he placed his dick ready for the thrust. “ if I do that you can sign your death warrant” he whispered. Marcos didn’t seem to care and activated the stopwatch on Neymars phone, Neymar breathed in one time and pushed all his 10 inches of his Brazilian super weapon in Marcos his tight ass. Marcos almost shot forward and cried out from the sudden huge pain on his back side “ I warned you” Neymar chuckled while he thrusted his dick in and Marcos did his best to hold in his tears. “ this is what you get for challenging me babe” Neymar hissed as he kept fucking the shaking and shivering Marcos. “ have you ever been fucked before babe?” Neymar asked “ no” Marcos hissed “ usually…I ahh! I was…top” he continued. “ not anymore you’re not” Neymar hissed and thrusted harder. After a minute or two Marcos his ass was surprisingly used to Neymars monstrous size and it made him even desire for more “ please give it to me” Marcos begged while he pushed his body back, in order to get everything of Neymars huge manhood inside of him “ please daddy, fuck me, i need it! " Marcos shivered. Neymar did as he was told and pushed his dick in with all the power he had. Neymar felt that he came close however, the very thightness of Marcos his ass and the huge size of Neymars dick which made the feeling even thighter became too much, Neymar tried to concentrate on something else but the moaning and beging of Marcos to fuck him with his massive fuck stick became overwhelming. Neymar moaned and released his manjuice in Marcos his deflowered ass.

Neymar fel back exhausted and also Marcos tried to catch a breath from the massive invasion that just took place in his ass. He looked at the click and smiled. " 13 minutes and 4 seconds " he smiled. He placed himself on his back " time for u to lick my body clean babe " he said smiling. Neymar came forward like a little pup who wantend to play, he placed himself on top of Marcos, kissed him on his lips and started licking his neck and went down to his chest. Neymar purred like a little kitten who was enjoying a cup of milk, Marcos his body tasted great, the light salty flavor on the thight, muscled, tanned meat, still hot from the sex and the Argentiniean sun. Marcos moaned as Neymar licked his sixpack clean. " ow babe, you really know how to work it " he said as he let Neymar play with him. Neymar started licking and sucking Marcos his triceps and biceps, he came to his armpit he took a deep breath of Marcos his sweaty armpit, absorbing his pure manly smell, and started licking it. Marcos started moaning while Neymar ate his nasty armpits. " yeah, i love that fucking slutty mouth of yours" Marcos hissed as soon as Neymar started sucking his other armpit. Neymars tongue and mouth did intens work, he didnt want to mis a spot on Marcos big masculine body, when he finished with Marcos his arms he started sucking and licking his legs. Marcos had his eyes closed and completely relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of Neymars moist, agile tongue massaging his body. After a few minutes Neymar licked Marcos his entire body, Marcos stood up but Neymar still licked him. " wow calm down little slut" Marcos laughed, he looked at his body, it was like he had an entire coat of saliva on. Neymars face was compeletly wet and messy too. They looked at each other smiling and kissed eachother on their lips.

Neymar and Marcos were both in the shower, washing the sexual smell, sweat and saliva of their body away while they still kissed under the stream of warm water. " so what shall we do next" Neymar asked while he kissed Marcos his neck. " we could go to the nightclubs with the guys tonight. " Marcos kissed Neymars forhead. " i dont know, i am not really in for it now" he said while kissing Neymar with great passion. " i feel like loosing some more juice tonight, and how about you?" Neymar chuckled " yeah my balls are still pretty filled too" Neymar said and kissed Marcos his lips while he rubbed his hands over his body. " shall we make that a little game as well? " Neymar asked with a big smile on his face. " i am in for everything you challenge me for" Marcos said with a dirty look on his face while he turned of the shower. 

Marcos and Neymar spended the night challenging, sucking, fucking, punishing and humiliating eachother. Both of the boys lost 3 more loads of juice to each other before they fel asleep in the bed, both exhausted. Later that night, Lionel Messi, Thiago Silva and David Luiz walked into the room to pick up Neymar and Marcos for a guys night out in Forteleza, as soon as they walked in they saw Neymar and Marcos sleeping in eachothers arms, Lionel, David and Thiago smiled to eachother and walked out of the room, letting Neymar and Marcos sleep together. They looked at the sleeping steady breathing boys one more time before they closed the door.


End file.
